Vehicle fuel systems include a mechanism that detects when the fuel in the tank reaches a full level. The mechanism then shuts off the fuel nozzle to prevent additional fuel from entering the tank and maintain pressure within the tank at or below a desired level. Part of the mechanism includes a recirculation line that is either connected to a vent line between the fuel tank and a vapor storage canister via a T-connection or directly into the fuel tank. When connected to the fuel tank, this recirculation line (also known as a “dip tube”) is closed via liquid or a liquid sensitive valve when the fuel tank is at a full level. The fuel system typically uses a canister that captures fuel vapor to prevent the vapor from being released into the atmosphere. Vapor flows through a tube forming a canister line, which should also be closed when the fuel is at a full level. Ideally, the recirculation line and the canister line are closed at the same time when the fuel tank reaches a full level to prevent liquid fuel from carrying over between the two lines and to prevent liquid from entering either line.